


Together Again

by PaullaWayson



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reconciliation Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaullaWayson/pseuds/PaullaWayson
Summary: O que aconteceu a noite depois que Magnus e Alec se reconciliaram no telhado?SEXO EXPLÍCITOVocê foi avisado!É uma adaptação de um pequeno pedaço do livro Three of a Kind - Full House





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou uma vergonha escrevendo sexo, acredite em mim... Por isso eu peguei uma pequena parte do livro Three of a Kind da Jess Dee, o que significa que essa é uma pequena adaptação. Todos os créditos são para a maravilhosa Jesse, eu só estou usando eles a meu favor e colocando meus personagens favoritos aqui. Aproveitem!

O calor entre os dois poderia ter começado um incêndio.  
Tinha começado um incêndio. Magnus estava em chamas, tão quente, tão pronto, tão  
fodidamente apaixonado, ele não aguentava mais.

 

Aplainou as mãos contra a parte inferior das costas de Alec e as deslizou sob o cós do jeans e cueca até que segurou suas nádegas quentes e duras.  
Jesus fodido Cristo. Era isto. Era isto o que queria. A carne nua de Alec contra a sua.

 

E então mãos se moveram, dedos ficaram ocupados. Cintos saíram e jeans voaram pelo ar.

 

“Quarto! Agora." Magnus exigiu. Teria tomado Alec ali mesmo no chão atapetado, o teria reivindicado para sempre se não fosse pelo fato de ter chegado aqui de mãos vazias. Sem preservativo ou lubrificante.

 

E para o que ele tinha em mente, eles precisariam de ambos. Em grandes quantidades. Claro que ele podia fazer surgir com apenas um estalar de dedos, mas Magnus queria um retorno com Alexander mais digno do seu menino de olhos azuis.

 

“Quarto.” Alec concordou e embrulhou a mão em torno do pênis de Magnus

 

“Alec…” A respiração explodiu fora dele, e então estavam se beijando de novo

 

Beijando e se movendo, correndo pelo loft na urgência de chegar à cama. Alec bateu em uma batente, mas não pareceu notar, e Magnus se recusou a liberar seus lábios tempo suficiente para perguntar se ele estava bem.

 

Verificaria mais tarde.

 

Com a boca.

 

O quarto, que sempre se modificava com suas emoções, agora estava decorada em tons de azul e preto, mas sua cabeça estava muito focada em Alec para pensar duas vezes sobre elas.

 

Empurrou contra os ombros de Alexander, e ele caiu plano na cama. Magnus caiu em cima dele.

 

Deus, quando um beijo já o tinha excitado desse jeito?

 

Quando a sensação das mãos de Alexander acariciando suas costas já tinha enviado milhares de arrepios atravessando sua pele?

 

Quando ele já tinha precisado tanto de alguém quanto precisava de Alexander agora?

 

“Toque-me.” Alec exigiu “Toque meu pau.”

 

O anseio em sua voz emocionou Magnus, Alexander o queria quase tanto quanto ele o queria.

 

Afastou-se do beijo e rolou para se deitar de lado perto dele. Então deslizou a mão sobre o peito liso de Alexander, sobre as protuberâncias apertadas dos mamilos, sobre os planos abdominais de tanquinho do estômago, as cicatrizes da sua vida de Caçador e mais abaixo perseguindo a trilha leve de cabelos que afilava em direção à virilha onde seu pau estava duro como aço, e gotejando.

 

“Oh, sim.” Magnus murmurou. Com movimentos bem deliberados, ele fechou a mão em torno do eixo e apertou suavemente, ordenhando mais algumas gotas de gozo.

 

“Ahhh, foda-se." Foi à resposta de Alexander

 

Magnus se inclinou e passou a língua sobre a ponta do pau de Alec, lambendo a bagunça. Enquanto engolia, saboreando a amargor salgado, Alec arqueou as costas e gemeu.

 

“Cristo, senti falta disso.”

 

“Nem mesmo perto do tanto que eu senti,” Magnus murmurou e abriu a boca para chupar Alexander atormentando-o com lambidas minúsculas ao redor do pênis.

 

 Atormentando-se, querendo engoli-lo inteiro, mas recusando a ambos a satisfação.

 

Alec se balançou contra sua boca, tentando entrar mais fundo, mais rápido, mas Magnus segurou o braço sobre suas coxas, recusando-se a deixá-lo se mover.

 

“Magnus, porra.” Alec gritou “Tome-o. Só fodidamente tome tudo.”  
Satisfação triunfante o preencheu. Oh sim, Alec queria isso tanto quanto ele.

 

Teria sorrido, mas o pênis era muito grande para isso. Muito grosso. Cada músculo em sua boca era necessário trabalhá-lo para dentro. Devagar e sempre. Esse era o truque. Se Alec queria tudo dentro, ele teria que ser paciente.

 

Magnus aplainou a língua contra o fundo da boca e relaxou a garganta. Poderia ser um pouco desconfortável, mas assim que tivesse Alexander onde o queria, valeria a pena.

 

 Deslizou o pênis mais fundo, e então um pouco mais adiante, antes de parar e afagar suas bolas.

 

Alec fez ruídos selvagens acima dele, torcendo os quadris desse jeito, e então isso.

 

Tinha tido sonhos molhados sobre isso enquanto estavam separados. Sonhos quentes em camas frias. Sonhos sobre Alexander gozando em sua boca, jorrando em sua garganta. Sonhos que o deixaram gasto e oco nas primeiras horas da manhã.

 

Os sonhos não eram nada comparados à realidade.

 

Magnus estendeu a língua e forçou os músculos da garganta aberta, então deslizou a língua para trás em sua boca, levando o pênis de Alec com ele, e começou a engoli-lo.

 

“Foda-se. Oh, Deus, porra. Raziel.”  
Magnus puxou para trás, deixando Alexander sair quase completamente antes de engoli-lo de volta novamente.

 

Alec não se aquietava. Logo que Magnus encontrou seu ritmo, ele começou a se balançar nele, fodendo sua boca. Tinha sentido falta disso. Sentido falta do pênis grosso e pesado em sua garganta, sentido falta do amargor salgado do gozo de Alec, sentido falta do fervor de sua  
paixão desenfreada quando estavam juntos.

 

Sentido falta de Alec.

 

Tão malditamente muito que doía. Em pouco tempo, os testículos na mão de Magnus se apertaram na base do pênis de Alec e cada músculo em seu estômago ficou tenso.

 

Magnus o tirou rápido. Ainda não. Definitivamente ainda não.

 

Alexander praguejou viciosamente, e Magnus embrulhou a mão em torno da base do pau de seu amante e apertou.

 

“Mais apertado,” Alexander ofegou. “Muito mais apertado.”

 

Magnus obedeceu, não largando até que Alexander caiu para trás com um suspiro áspero e um aceno de cabeça

 

“Ok."

 

Não, nada de ok. Magnus o queria no limite, o queria tão desesperado para ser fodido quanto ele estava para fodê-lo. Esticou-se para beijá-lo, fazendo-o bem e se certificando de que Alec se contorcia de desejo antes de quebrar o beijo.

 

Quando ele se deitou arquejando na  
cama, Magnus deslizou fora da borda e se posicionou de joelhos, no chão, junto aos seus pés.

 

“Você está pronto?” Perguntou, já segurando os tornozelos de Alec e empurrando as pernas até que se curvaram no joelho.

 

Alexander se embaralhou colchão abaixo, chegando mais perto de Magnus

 

“Sempre,” foi sua resposta enquanto embrulhava os braços em torno das canelas, segurando as pernas perto do  
corpo.

 

Magnus se debruçou e puxou primeiro um testículo e depois o outro na boca, devorando as bolas de Alexander 

 

Bom, mas não o que ele queria. Não o que Alec queria, também, obviamente. O  
homem ergueu os quadris, expondo-se completamente ao olhar faminto de Magnus.

 

Suor enfeitava a testa e coluna de Magnus  
Lá estava ele. O buraco rosado e franzido que ao longo dos meses tinha dado a Magnus mais prazer do que era decente. O buraco ligado ao homem que lhe dava o prazer. O único homem com o qual Magnus queria ter prazer. Ou dar prazer.

 

Respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro familiar e almiscarado de Alexander, deixando-o fluir  
através de seus pulmões. Ele o lambeu uma vez.

 

Um solavanco percorreu a bunda e pernas de Alec, e Magnus o lambeu de novo, amando sua resposta, amando o jeito como seu buraco se apertava sob sua língua.

 

Gemidos baixos encheram o ar, encorajando-o, mendigando. Magnus não podia negá-lo. Usando as mãos para segurar as nádegas de Alexander separadas, inclinou-se e se banqueteou.

 

Lavou seu amante. Lambendo-o primeiros com golpes longos e lentos, e então com  
movimentos rápidos, depois para golpes longos novamente. Lambeu-o até que o anel apertado de músculos relaxou totalmente, e Alec estava abrindo e fechando as bochechas de sua bunda, implorando por mais.

 

Dirigiu a língua tão longe dentro de Alec quanto podia consegui-lo.  
Seu pênis pulsava pesado com sangue, faminto por liberação.  
Lambeu Alexander de dentro para fora e de fora para dentro, e quando seu buraco estava bom, e solto, e molhado, deslizou o dedo um centímetro para dentro.

 

 “Não!” A voz de Alec era crua. “Sem mais provocações. Não posso aguentar.”  
Magnus olhou por cima da ereção enorme de seu amante, da força magnífica do peito  
arfando para seu rosto. Alexander o olhou de volta, o olhar nebuloso, as bochechas coradas.

 

“Foda-me,” Alec gemeu. “Por favor, me dê seu pau.”

 

Magnus lutou para respirar, lutou para ficar de joelhos quando cada instinto gritava para que se levantasse e enfiasse seu eixo no rabo de Alec

 

“Você está pronto para isso?” Alec ficou de joelhos e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para olhar para Magnus.

 

“Estive  
pronto por seis malditas semanas!” Segurou o pênis com a mão livre e bombeou-se. “Juro, já  
estou perto. Se você não me foder agora, vou gozar sem você.”

 

“Nem pense nisso.” Magnus estava em seus pés e na mesa de cabeceira em um flash. Os preservativos e lubrificantes estavam exatamente onde sempre estiveram, e ele se embainhou e  
lambuzou um bocado saudável de lubrificante em seu pênis.

 

Alec rolou sobre o estômago. “Rápido.”  
Magnus adicionou outro montão em seus dedos para uma boa medida e subiu na cama entre as pernas abertas de Alexander. Alec empurrou a bunda para cima, e Magnus aproveitou a oportunidade para pressionar o dedo contra seu buraco.

 

Graças ao trabalho que tinha feito com a língua e o lubrificante em seu dedo, não  
encontrou nenhuma resistência. Deslizou dentro e pressionou fundo.

 

No gemido áspero de Alec. adicionou outro dedo, estirando-o.

 

“Não!” O grito de Alec foi rouco. “Seu pau, não os dedos.”

 

Com um sorvo molhado, Magnus retirou os dedos e se deitou sobre seu amante,  
pressionando o peito contra suas costas. Embalou a bunda de Alec com os quadris e  
descansou uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça como suporte. A outra se deslizou em torno de sua cintura e encontrou seu pênis preso entre os lençóis e os quadris. Massageou o excesso de lubrificante nele e o bombeou suavemente.

 

“Magnus.” A voz de Alec era baixa, uma advertência.

 

Magnus o soltou, alinhou as coxas e centrou seu pau dolorido entre as bochechas da bunda de Alec. Empurrou uma vez, violando seu buraco.

 

“Foda-se, sim!” Alec gritou.  
Sangue rugiu nas orelhas de Magnus, correndo para os olhos. Ele não conseguia ver, não conseguia pensar. Empurrou-se novamente, um movimento afiado e fluido que o acomodou a meio caminho do buraco de Alec. tão fundo quanto poderia chegar nesse ângulo.

 

“Ah, Deus, Alec…” Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia falar. Sua garganta  
parecia crua. Se sua camiseta havia torturado seus mamilos antes, a pele lisa das costas de Alec os atormentavam agora.  
Alec empinou embaixo dele.

 

“Mova-se. Agora, mova-se!”

 

Magnus o fez. Punhaladas curtas e afiadas dentro e fora. Rápido, muito rápido. Então,  
mais rápido ainda com Alec o incitando. Cristo, a pressa. Como nada que já tivesse conhecido.

 

Nada se sentia tão bom quanto o cu de Alexander.

 

Ele ergueu a parte superior do corpo e se deslocou um pouco, calçando uma coxa  
entre as pernas de Alec e indo mais fundo em seu buraco. Ambos gemeram.

 

Baixou a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço, chupando a carne enquanto deslizava a mão em seu ombro e mergulhava mais duro e rápido. Alec balançou a bunda ao encontro do pau de Magnus.

 

Não foi suficiente, não foi fundo o suficiente. Magnus ajoelhou-se em ambos os joelhos, embrulhou as mãos em torno dos quadris de Alec e o puxou de volta para seu eixo.

 

Então ele teve que parar. Estava acomodado até o cabo em Alec. Não podia ir mais fundo. Se movesse agora, ele gozaria.  
Alec deve ter sentido sua situação medonha, porque congelou também, não se movendo nem um centímetro.

 

Segundos se passaram, minutos, suas respirações irregulares altas na casa silenciosa.

 

“Você está bem para continuar?” Alec perguntou afinal. Pressionou os músculos  
experimentalmente em torno do pênis de Magnus

 

“Sim.” A resposta desfiada de Magnus foi tudo que conseguiu oferecer. Ele puxou e  
empurrou de volta em Alexander  apenas uma vez, testando.

 

Soltou um pequeno suspiro e revirou os quadris.  
Tudo de bom. Com a próxima punhalada, Alexander balançou de volta para encontrá-lo.

 

Não apenas bom. Perfeito.

 

Magnus se dirigiu em Alexander repetidas vezes, finalmente soltando sua contenção. Perdendo-se no ritmo de fazer amor. Perdendo-se no ritmo do corpo de Alexander, na batida suave do canal  
aveludado abrindo e fechando ao seu redor, nos gemidos harmoniosos do homem sob ele.

 

Ninguém na Terra, homem ou mulher, o fizeram sentir tão bem, tão vivo. Cada  
centímetro de sua carne zumbia.

 

Alec era tudo que precisava, e tudo que queria. Mergulhou nele uma e outra vez,  
absorvendo cada gemido e suspiro que ele articulava.

 

O ritmo era muito bom, muito tentador. Teve que desacelerar. Como se Alec tivesse  
lido sua mente, caiu sobre a cama, e Magnus caiu junto, deitando-se em cima dele de novo. Dessa vez seus golpes foram mais lentos, menos apressados. Tomou seu tempo com movimentos rasos e medidos, e quando o canal de Alec acariciava seu pau, ele acariciava os braços de Alexander, deslizando as palmas sobre os músculos rígidos de seus bíceps e abaixo dos cotovelos para  
suas mãos.

 

Inclinou-se e beijou seu pescoço, chupando a pele lá e abaixo de sua orelha. Resistiu em morder sua orelha. Ainda não, até que estivesse saciado, composto por seis semanas de solidão.

 

Mas quando Alec gemeu em resposta e torceu a cabeça ligeiramente, ele não pôde  
resistir. Mordiscou, bem suavemente, em seu lóbulo.

 

Alec ligou os dedos através de Magnus, segurando-o, e por minutos infinitos se deitaram juntos, entrelaçados de todas as formas possíveis.

 

Deus, perfeito. Tão… Íntimo

 

Perdido no calor e beleza do momento, ele sussurrou em um suspiro suave

 

“Eu te amo.”  Com um gemido áspero, Alec torceu o pescoço para olhar para Magnus.  
Magnus viu paixão, e desejo, e calor, e…  
Alec rolou, afastando-se de Magnus Mas só por um segundo, então estava de costas, puxando-o para ele, exigindo.  
Magnus não podia chegar entre suas pernas o suficientemente rápido. Em segundos estava novamente acomodado bem no fundo do buraco de Alexander, só que dessa vez ele olhava para os olhos azuis do homem.

 

Deus, ele o amava...

 

Alec agarrou seu pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para um beijo devastador. Beijaram-se, e beijaram-se, e beijaram-se, com Magnus dentro de Alec, o pênis de Alec preso entre eles.

 

Beijaram-se até que a pressão se construiu em suas bolas e teve que se afastar e empurrar fundo, inúmeras vezes.

 

Olhou nos olhos de Alexander, cada pingo da emoção que sentia se derramando da alma. Alec sorriu então. Um sorriso tão largo, tão desinibido, que o coração de Magnus disparou

 

“Eu também te amo,” ele disse.  
Era tudo que faltava. As comportas se abriram. Magnus não conseguia mais parar, não queria mais. Dirigiu-se em Alexander com todo o amor e felicidade que sentia, batendo nele.

 

Seu pênis estava tão duro, as bolas tão apertadas, que sabia que o alívio estava a  
apenas um momento longe. Mas sem o alívio de Alec não era nada. Embrulhou a mão no eixo rígido do homem e puxou. Não demorou muito — uma série de apertos duros e puxões, e Alexander gozou com um uivo. Jato após jato de sêmen caiu sobre seu peito. Sua bunda cerrando a  
tempo com os jatos, puxando o pênis de Magnus, ordenhando-o.

 

Assistiu seu amante gozar em sua mão, com seu pau no rabo dele. Magnus explodiu. Jatos de gozo se atiraram de suas bolas, atravessaram seu eixo e caíram no preservativo, enchendo-o. Seis semanas de necessidade reprimida escaparam.

 

Ele gozou, e gozou, até que não tinha mais nada para dar, e então, ainda enterrado na  
bunda de seu amante, ele se desmoronou sobre o peito de Alec totalmente gasto.  
Saiu se dentro de Alexander lentamente e descartou o preservativo puxando Alexander para seus braços e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis que tanto amava  
Alexander tocou seu queixo e sorriram um para o outro.

 

Estavam juntos novamente e nada os separaria.


End file.
